Mer-people, Real?
by AngelicOtaku
Summary: Izaya Orihara, a young merman who gets caught in a fishing net. He meets a handsome human who he instantly falls in love with. He doesn't know anything about humans or their language but he is determined to be with this human, even if it means putting his life on the line. Shizaya POSSIBLY M IN LATER CHAPTERS but I don't plan on it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! any of the characters.

**Warning: Male x Male relationship**

* * *

><p>A young merman, by the name of Izaya, was exploring the ocean. He wanted some excitement, some adventure, something out of the ordinary to happen.<p>

He lived a normal, boring life like all the other mer-people. His parents barely acknowledge him. They're always to busy with his sisters and his younger brother. Though, it's not like he cares, they don't even love him anyways. His youngest brother, Mikado, is his best friend. They do everything together. Mostly get in trouble with the king, but the sea king was way to nice to punish them. He actually thought of Izaya as a son.

Okay, so Izaya doesn't live a normal life but it sure is boring.

"Izaya, slow down!" Mikado whined. "We've been swimming non-stop! I don't think my tail-fin can take anymore of this...I'm gonna die. Izaya!"

The merman named Izaya turned around and looked at the whiney boy. He grinned, "Quit your complaining and come on."

The boy pouted. "But Izaya!"

". . .alright, we'll sit here and rest for a bit." He gave in, laying back on a smooth rock. He grabbed his bag and opened it then groaned. "We didn't find anything interesting or new today. We must keep looking!"

Mikado watched him before laying back as well. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"Dunno." Izaya sighed, staring up at the water. "There's not many places to go. Or things to see."

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth the sun gave him. The light disappeared and Izaya opened his eyes. He noticed a large object floating above them, casting a shadow over them. It prevented them from feeling the warm light, that Izaya was enjoying so very much. The dark haired merman swam up a bit.

"Is that a whale?" He scowled, swimming further towards it.

"Izaya! Wait, come back! L-look out!"

"If it is, I'm going to teach it a lesson for taking my warm water!" He muttered to himself, not hearing Mikado's warning.

Before Izaya knew it he was scooped up in a very large net. His eyes widened in surprise. "What the heck is this?!" He shouted, pulling on it as he was slowly being pulled towards the surface. "Mikado! Do something!"

Mikado instantly swam towards the net and pulled on it but it wouldn't brake apart. "It's not working." He desperately said, pulling as hard as he could. Izaya was almost to the surface. He looked towards the bottom of the ocean and saw a sharp shell. He kept pushing on the net.

"Mikado, hurry down and get that seashell. Now!" Izaya commanded and Mikado obeyed. He swam as quickly as he could down and grabbed the shell. He looked up towards Izaya who's tail was already out of the water.

The younger merman gasped and used his hands to help himself swim faster towards his brother.

Izaya whole body was out of the water now. He looked up towards the sky where he caught glimpse of the humans. They looked just as scared as he did.

"A merman?! But, those aren't real." One of the humans said.

Another one spoke up. "They're real alright."

Izaya didn't understand their language, which scared him even more. He tried to get back into the water by swimming but that didn't work above the sea.

"What's going on over here? I thought you were suppose to be catching fish, not chit-chatting." A voice blurted out, getting closer. Izaya continued his attempt to get back under water, reaching for it and trying to grasp it.

"We caught a merman, sir." One of the humans said. "Come look!"

The human huffed. "There's no such thing as merm-"

Izaya realized it was hopeless and looked back towards the humans. He noticed a human looking down at him in utter shock. He wasn't there a minute before. This human was handsome, more than any mermaid or merman he's ever met. Their eyes locked together and it felt a fluttery feeling in his chest. His face became red and he glanced away.

Just then two hands reached out of the water and began to cut the rope with the sharp shell Izaya spotted earlier.

One of the humans noticed and pointed it out. "Look, something's cutting the rope!"

"Another mer-person?"

"Probably."

Mikado cut the rope enough for Izaya to slid through. The older merman looked up at the blond haired human and smiled before diving back into the water. He and Mikado swam as fast and as far away as possible.

At home, Izaya stared at himself in a mirror. He kept imaging the gorgeous human he saw before. He blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"Why am I acting like this?" He asked himself, looking into the mirror once more. Sighing, he swam to his bed and sat down, looking out the window and towards the surface.

"I really hope I'll see him again..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize that this is so short. I didn't want to write a lot just to see no one likes my story. I promise that my next chapter will be longer. **

**Thank you for reading. Review, bad or good. Just tell me what you think. And I know I need to become a better writer and I will, the more I write. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! or any of it's characters. Also, I got this idea off The Little Mermaid.

And my own crazy mind.

**Warning: contains Male X Male relationships**

* * *

><p>Days went by since Izaya's seen the human. He'd go up to the surface each day, looking for the ship. Mikado seemed to notice something was off. It wasn't often that the slightly older merman acted strange, well, stranger than usual.<p>

He also happened to notice Izaya sneaking out each afternoon, which got him curious. He decided he'd follow him to see what he was up to. Knowing Izaya, it couldn't be anything good.

Izaya prepared to go up to the surface that day, unaware of Mikado's presence. He looked around, making sure he wasn't being watched before swimming off. Apparently, he didn't look hard enough because his brother was right on his trail.

They swam for what felt like hours to Mikado. His tail was a weaker than Izaya's so it was much more difficult for him to keep up. He realized Izaya swam into deeper. Mikado thought he was going to swim down but was surprised when he swam upwards. Toward the surface. Instantly Mikado panicked and quickly swam towards his older brother.

"Izaya! What're you doing?!" He shouted at him, grabbing his arm.

Izaya spun around to face him. He wore an expression of utter shock and horror. "What are you doi-?"

"Do you wanna get yourself killed?" Mikado asked, his voice a mixture of anger and worry.

Izaya pulled his arm out of Mikado's grip. "I'm not going to die. Besides, I've been coming out here for the past three days. And-"

"Three days?!" Mikado squeaked.

Izaya crossed his arms over his chest. "Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry. . . But what have you been doing out here?"

Izaya's cheeks reddened. He knew he could trust Mikado. Maybe he should've told him before. Something told him not to but he ignored it. "I'm looking for the floating land."

The smaller merman's eyes widened. "You mean the thing those humans were on? Why would you want to find that? The humans could've killed you, and...then ate you!"

". . .ew.." Izaya scrunched his nose up at the image that Mikado gave him. Mer-people look like humans but with tails, so humans couldn't eat them. Then again he knew very little about them. He shook the thought from his head. "But, there was someone...handsome." His face became red again. "I want to see him again."

Mikado noticed the blush and sighed. "But you're a merman, he's a human. He shouldn't even know you exist." He immediately covered his mouth as Izaya narrowed his eyes. Now he's done it.

Izaya huffed and looked towards the surface. "I just wish there was a way to be with him."

"You know, the Sea King has a large stash of magic. We could take a potion or two and...and, turn you into a human!" The younger merman chirped. "You studied potions, remember? Not to mention, it only took you a month to learn everything."

"Of course, how could I forget such a large achievement~?" Izaya gloated. "But, if I stole from Shiki, I'd never hear the end of it. The whole kingdom would be destroyed."

Mikado shrugged. "But, you'd get a chance to be with that human." Something was defiantly off. Mikado was usually the one who was worrying about something, but he was acting so nonchalant about this. Not to mention, he was encouraging Izaya steal from the Sea King. "Or you can just ask him to use the potions for experiments."

"Hah, do you really think he'll let me use his potions for "experiments"." Izaya made sure to use air quotes for emphasis.

The younger merman nodded. "To be honest, yes. He lets you do or have anything you want. He loves you like a son, Izaya."

"Actually, you're right. Let's go." He looked up at the surface. "After I check something..." The merman popped only his head out of the water and looked around for the floating land, but didn't find it. He sighed and swam down into the ocean, following Mkado back to the saltwater kingdom.

Izaya went straight to see the Sea King. "Good afternoon, Shiki." He said, waving at him. A smirk could be seen across his lips.

"And to you too, Izaya." He said, looking over his papers. This would be a good time to get what he wanted since Shiki wasn't really paying attention.

Izaya sat on the desk. "Shiki, can I use your potion room? I just remembered a few potion recipes from school and I'd like to try them. Don't worry, they're not dangerous." He smirked. "Please~?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He muttered, barely paying attention. "Just, don't kill yourself."

"No promises~" He grinned and swam to the potions room.

The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the smell. He covered his nose and turned away. "Oh gosh." He muttered. Potions are extremely strong, especially when their jars are left opened. "Clean up after yourself, would you?" He said to himself, swimming forward.

He grabbed a few potions and read the labels. After gathering up a bunch he noticed a book of potion combinations and began to read it.

A few hours later he finished. After three potions blowing up and many other failures he finally made a finished product. The only thing is he couldn't test it out. For all he knows he could turn into a fish. Or a rock.

He sighed and left with the potion to find Mikado.

He found his brother at the edge of town, laying on a rock. "Mikado! I did it." He laughed, swimming down towards him. He grabbed his arm and pulled him after him. "Come on, let's go find him."

"Wait, Izaya. It's getting dark, we should wait until tomorrow." Right after Mikado said that he noticed how eager Izaya looked.

Izaya continued to pull him. "But I want to see him! What if humans don't sleep? And let's check this way for the floating land."

Mikado wanted to reason with him but he couldn't bare to see Izaya sad and upset. "...okay, we'll go now." He said following after his older brother.

Soon after they got up to the surface. Izaya looked around for the ship but didn't see it. He saw something else that caught his eye though. "Mikado, what is that?"

Mikado looked towards it and shrugged. He was about to answer with "no idea" but was cut off a he opened his mouth.

"It's a bigger floating land! ...but it doesn't seem to be floating. It's amazing." His eyes glistened. He never saw anything like it before because he was never at the surface of this side of the sea. He began to swim towards it.

"Wait! Izaya, this could be dangerous! Please don't be so reckless!"

Izaya groaned. "Oh relax, we're fine." He continued to swim until he was up to the shore. "So, humans have sand too." He informed himself, scooping some up into his hands.

Mikado stayed back, staying in the water. He seemed to be back to his nervous self. He had a rock in his hand ready to throw it at any danger. "Izaya...we should go. It's dark, a-a-and we don't know this place."

"Aw, come on. We need to find that human, but where would he be?" Izaya started. "Mikado, if you were a human where would you be?"

"What kind of question is that?" He shrugged. "Probably on land."

Izaya huffed. "Yeah, no kidding!" He glanced down at the potion. "If I take this then I can go on land and look for him." He took off the lid and sniffed it then coughed. It was even stronger out of water.

Mikado was immediately at his side. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

Izaya chuckled. "Yeah, the potion is just strong." He smiled and looked down at the bottle again. "I'm gonna do it." He said and tilted the bottle up before Mikado could tell him not to. He only took one drop into his mouth just incase it was just as strong as it smelled. He felt uneasy and dropped the bottle. Mikado quickly grabbed it. Things moved quicker above the surface. He put the lid on it and sat it on a rock beside them.

"Izaya? ...Izaya, are you feeling okay?" He was taken by surprise when Izaya fell back onto him. Izaya tightly wrapped his arms around his tail, squeezing his eyes shut. He looked as if he was in tremendous pain.

"Ugh! -nn..." He groaned. Mikado noticed his tail beginning to change into a pair of legs. His eyes widened at the sight. Izaya actually did it. His potion was successful.

Izays still felt nauseous but the pain wasn't as bad anymore. He panted, opening his eyes slowly. "Mikado?"

"Oh, thank goodness! You didn't die." The younger brother cheered. "By the way, you've got legs." He said, nonchalantly.

Izaya instantly sat up to look at his new legs. "I-it worked!" He laughed and grabbed onto the rock to pull himself to his feet. "I'm a human!"

Mikado nodded. "Oh, I meant to ask, were there any side effects for that potion?"

The dark haired human shrugged. He was now sitting on a rock, examining his new legs. "Just simple stuff like nausea, depression, mood swings and stuff." His eyes traveled down to him member and he poked it.

"Izaya, promise to be careful. If any humans come I'm gonna have to leave." Mikado said and Izaya nodded understandingly.

Just then, they heard a barking sound. Mikado wished him luck and fled from the land. This furry creature appeared from around a corner. It looked at Izaya and barked some more.

"What is that?" Izaya muttered to himself. He slowly began to step out of the water and towards it but tripped and fell on the sand. The creature just kept on barking before running towards Izaya but stopped in front of him. He seemed harmless so Izaya reached a hand out and touched his fluffy fur. The creature barked and Izaya laughed.

A voice could be heard from around the corner. A familiar voice. Izaya instantly looked up and past the animal. A young blond was standing there, staring at him. He blushed and tried to give him a smile.

The blond walked towards them. "Uhm, hello."

Izaya tilted his head. The dog barked and Izaya looked at it before barking as well.

The human laughed. "I'm going to assume you don't speak Japanese then?"

"What are you saying?" Izaya asked. He was so confused.

The blond male pressed his hand against his forehead and sighed. "I'm talking to a naked foreign man. But I swear I've seen him before..."

He tried to think of how he could tell him his name. He pointed at himself. "Shizuo." Then he pointed at the naked male.

Izaya caught onto what he was asking him. "Izaya!" He said in a cheery tone.

"Izaya? What a weird name." He took Izaya's hand and began to walk. Izaya pulled his hand back, his face turning red. The blond sighed and motioned him to follow. "We're going to my home." He tried to explain with his hands. Izaya, being the smart person he is, caught on and followed him, clumsily.

Shizuo lived in a castle. He must be a prince. Well, that would explain his appearance. When they entered it, Izaya looked around the place in amazement. It was so different from home.

Shizuo walked him to a bedroom and tried to explain that Izaya could stay here. Izaya smiled happily and went into the room. Shizuo also arranged a bath for him so he could get cleaned up before sleeping.

"This is wonderful." Izaya laughed. He poked the bed curiously before laying on it. It was so comfortable, unlike his beds back home. Turning on his side, he looked towards the balcony doors and at the moon. He smiled and closed his eyes, soon drifting off into a deep sleep. All he could think about before he fell asleep was how much he couldn't wait to see Shizuo tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for the positive reviews and story followers! I reas the reviews and got right to typing the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I made it longer like I promised. I found that to be a good place to end the chapter so I did. **

**And don't worry, Mikado will be back! I've got plan's for him. Should I add a bit of Masaomi x Mikado? Well, since Mikado's a main character in this story. Let me know in reviews or pm. XD **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or it's characters.

**WARNING: CONTAINS BOY X BOY**

* * *

><p>The next morning Izaya was awoken by the maids. He yawned and sat up while they picked out an outfit for him to wear. It was a white top with a black pair of pants and black shoes. It was nice but Izaya just didn't like it, it was just to plain. At home everything was colorful, except at night when it was dark and nothing could be seen. When the maids left he opened the closet to search for a new shirt but all the shirts were boring colors. Black, brown, gray and white. There was one blue shirt that caught his eye. He grabbed it and shut the closet.<p>

He remembered watching one of the maids button his shirt and attempted to do the opposite and unbutton the shirt he was wearing. He got it off but was having a hard time buttoning up the blue flannel.

There was a knock at the already opened door and Shizuo looked into the room. Izaya glanced up towards him and smiled happily. He waved and Shizuo bowed his head, like a Nobel would.

"He can't even put on his own shirt. Where'd he come from? The ocean?" He mumbled to himself, walking over and buttoning up the mysterious male's shirt. "Maybe a ship wreck? Dammit, I've seen him before so why can't I remember where?"

Izaya's face became bright red and he adverted his gaze to the side. Shizuo's face was so close to his. He wanted to touch him, feel his golden hair. He wanted to feel all of him.

After Shizuo finished buttoning the shirt he glanced up at Izaya's face, noticing the blush and leaning back a bit. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before he sighed and motioned Izaya to follow him.

Izaya followed him downstairs and outside. They walked down the beach in silence. Izaya was happy though, he closed his eyes as the wind blew against his face. He never felt anything like this underwater.

Shizuo's dog found them and tackled Izaya. He started to laugh as the animal licked his cheek. The blond prince chuckled, kneeling down on his knees and patted his thighs.

"Come 'ere boy!" He said and the dog instantly jumped into his lap. Izaya watched this and attempted to do it himself. He got on his knees and patted his thighs.

"...com ear. . .b-boi?" The dog looked towards him then turned away and nuzzled into Shizuo's chest. Izaya huffed and looked at the blond who was smiling.

"Come here boy." Shizuo said again.

"Com ear...boi?" It sounded different to him so he wasn't able to pick it up the first time. But he was very smart.

"Come."

"...come."

"Here."

"H...ere?"

"Boy."

"B-boy?"

Shizuo smiled and nodded.

"Come here boy!" Izaya patted his thighs again and the dog ran to him, licking his cheek again.

Izaya heard the waves crashing onto the shore. Even though he really liked being human and on land he loved the ocean. He reached down and cupped the water in his palm but it soon escaped by sneaking through the cracks between his fingers. He chuckled to himself and looked towards Shizuo who was sitting on the warm sand, watching him. Then he motioned Izaya to come over to him, Izaya obeyed.

He found a stick and began to draw something in the sand. It was himself and his castle. "Uhm..." The prince thought for a moment before brushing his hand across the sand to clear the previous drawing. He drew Izaya with a question mark beside him. Looking up towards Izaya, he noticed the mysterious male seemed to understand what he was explaining in his drawings. Izaya took the stick and brushed away the question mark along with his feet. He drew a place that looked like something a pre-school kid would draw. Then Shizuo noticed something that made him raise an eyebrow. Izaya drew a tail where his feet where and got up, running around the beach like a child who just got a new toy.

"A mermaid tail...? This guy is insan-" It began to come back to him. He remembered the day those sailors caught a merman on accident. Shizuo looked up towards Izaya, who was now playing with the dog, and then back down at the sloppily drawn drawing.

He had come down to the beach everyday since then, hoping to see that creature again.

How could he of not noticed?

He sighed and laid back on the warm sand, closing his eyes. Izaya plopped down beside him and grinned.

"So, he finally figured it out? About time." He said to himself. "If only I could talk to him directly." He sighed and looked towards the ocean. A head poked up out of the water. It was Mikado. He jumped to his feet causing them to wobble a bit before regaining his balance and waved at his brother, who waved back.

Shizuo's sunlight was blocked by Izaya's hand waving back and forth. He opened an eye and looked at Izaya, who was waving towards the ocean. The blond sat up and gazed towards the big body of water. He noticed something duck under the water, then slowly peek back up. Another mer-person? Shizuo smiled and waved at him. Or her.

Mikado shyly waved back then ducked back under the water.

That afternoon Izaya was invited to eat with Shizuo and his large family. He had six other siblings, all brothers. There was only one of his brothers that caught his eye. He had blond hair and seemed to be around the same age as his own younger brother, Mikado.

"Shizuo, who is he?" Kida asked Shizuo, staring at the dark haired male who was examining the eating utensils with much excitement. He picked his spoon up and looked at himself in it.

Shizuo looked towards Kida who was staring at Izaya, an eyebrow raised. "I found him on the beach. He doesn't even speak Japanese."

Kida held his hands up. "Woah, woah, woah. Stop right there. You found him on the beach?" He laughed. "Man, if he were a pretty girl I'd so be jealous of you!"

The older blond huffed in annoyance. "Well, he's not a gir-"

"He's got a feminine face and body." Izaya noticed Kida was looking at him. He tilted his head to the side, but then smiled. "Oh gosh, he's a keeper!" Kida teased.

One of Shizuo's other brother's, Shinra, was eavesdropping. He noticed Izaya pick up the fork and stab it into the napkin to pick it up. Shinra laughed and Izaya looked at him. The glasses wearing male picked up his fork and pretended to comb his hair with it. Izaya smiled and ran the fork through his hair.

All of Shizuo's brothers stared at him and Izaya started to feel awkward. He set the fork down and looked at his fingers.

Shizuo glared at his brother.

"What? I was just messing with him!" Shinra whined.

Not long after, dinner was served and the subject began to change. Izaya sighed in relief when he realized no one was paying much attention to him anymore. A plate was placed in front of him and he looked down at it. It was a crab. A dead, cooked crab. It wasn't much different from home. Mer-people ate crabs, fish and other saltwater creatures, raw though since there was no possible way to cook something underwater. He could smell it, almost making his mouth water. It smelt delicious.

"Mmm!" He hummed, and looked at Shizuo, who already began to eat. He watched him break the crab leg and eat the food on the inside. Izaya did the same, though, with much difficulty. Shizuo took Izaya's crab leg and broke it. He took out the food with a smaller fork and was about to set the fork back on his plate when he noticed Izaya opened his mouth. He blinked, then fed the food to the mysterious male.

Izaya hummed again, closing his eyes as he chewed the delicious food. He was about to open his mouth again but he noticed Shizuo turned the other way. Maybe Izaya made him feel awkward. He blushed and quietly ate his food.

When they finished eating dinner, Shizuo escorted Izaya back to his bedroom. After they got to the door Izaya smiled at Shizuo and Shizuo bowed. The dark haired male leaned forward for a kiss but Shizuo didn't seem to notice what he was doing and began walking down the hallway. Izaya huffed and slammed the door shut.

"Ugh...!" He laid down on his bed. "I wanna speak to him. I wish I could." Izaya mumbled, closing his eyes.

There was a knock at his door, followed by another. Then another.

Izaya groaned as he got up walking over to the door, opening it. Shizuo stood at the door, looking as if he were about to knock again. The ex-merman grinned at the sight of the blond. Shizuo leaned down a bit and kissed Izaya's cheek, then he smiled and once again walked down the hallway.

Izaya placed his hand on his cheek, watching the blond walk away. When he walked around the corner Izaya shut the door and took a big breath, letting out a sigh of happiness. Giggling childishly he flicked the light off and jumped into the soft bed, sliding his shoes, pants and shirt off. He looked out the window with a smile, the moon shining through it. "Things are going better than I'd hoped!" He laughed, closing his eyes. And soon drifting to sleep.

Mikado has been really worried about his brother. He couldn't tell anyone what he did either. Ever since Izaya left, the Sea King has been forcing all mer-people to search for him. "Your majesty...do you think that maybe. . . they got him?" One of the Sea Kings servants asked him, as Mikado eavesdropped.

Shiki seemed to get angry but his it best he could. "Don't say such nonsense, there's no way he'd be stupid enough to go even close to the surface. Now go, search everywhere." When the servant left he sighed. "He may be right. I'm going to have to search land for him too."

Mikado's been sneaking away, to where he and Izaya were when Izaya became human. He hid the potion there too, since their was a lot left. That's where he was going, he needed to tell Izaya about Shiki and fast.

"What do I do? What do I do? ...Ah!" He looked to the rock where he hid the potion. "I'll just become human and find him. Then we can come back to the sea and apologize to Shiki." Mikado grabbed the potion, taking the cap off and drinking the rest, without hesitation.

Feeling uneasy he stumbled over, loosing his balance. His body began to change from merman to human causing him to groan in pain.

After a few seconds, Mikado relaxed feeling the pain begin to go away.

"Okay, okay. Now I need to find Izaya." He mumbled then shivered as cold air blew against his skin. "Is it always this c-cold? ...okay, let's try this." The younger male attempted to stand. He got to his feet and took a step, falling back into the water.

"Alright! Now where's my pretty girl~?" Shouted some blond boy who was walking across the beach. His hands were intertwined together against his cheek.

Mikado stared at him, blinking a few times. Then he tried to stand again. "Maybe he can help me." He took a step, his legs wobbling a bit as he began to walk. The blond teen looked towards him, in shock. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the boy again.

"I didn't expect anything to really happen!" Kida shouted, making Mikado take a step back. "And it's a dude!" He got down on his knees and looked towards the sky. "God, if this is my punishment for stealing my brothers girlfriend I promise I'll never do it again!" He promised, his hands folded together.

Mikado stared at the blond teen in confusion. What was he doing? Did humans do that often? ". . . He's kind of cute." The dark haired boy said, then blushed, realizing what he said.

Mer-people didn't care about gender, unlike a lot of humans. Mer-people believe in true love and happily ever afters. Humans didn't have it as easy as mer-people. They worked to earn money, then used money for stuff. Mer-people get everything free, considering anything they own can be found on the ocean floor or swimming around in the water.

Kida got up and began walking over to the naked male. "Uh, hi." He waved.

Mikado blinked in confusion at the foreign words. He just smiled nervously, taking a step forward, causing his legs to wobble a bit. Kida noticed this and grabbed his arm. "are your legs hurt?" He asked, earning a confused look from the boy. With a sigh, he placed Mikado's arm around his own shoulder for support and helped him to walk.

Mikado couldn't help but stare at Kida. He was so nice to him. "Mikado." He mumbled.

"Huh?"

He pointed at himself, suddenly feeling extremely tired. Maybe he shouldn't have drank all of that potion. "Mikado." His eyes began to close and he felt like his legs were going to snap.

The blond grinned and pointed at himself. "Kida."

Mikado began to fall forward. _"Kida, what a pretty name."_ He thought before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> AN: I'm sorry I took so long. I started writing it write after I finished the second chapter but then I got sick. But I'm all better now! **

**So, what do you guys think happened to Mikado?**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE POSITIVE REVIEWS! AND FOLLOWS/FAVORITES! **

**One more question, should I put Shizaya smut in this story? It's so fluffy and cute and I don't wanna ruin it. **

**What do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: XD I was reading over my last chapter and realized I typed crab food instead of crab meat! Sorry 'bout that. I wasn't planning on continuing this story but I couldn't do that to you guys. This story will probably only be a few more chapters long.

"Shizuo! Shizuo! Open the door!" Kida shouts, banging on his brother's door. It was normal for Kida to be making racket at night. So no one bothered to check on him.

Shizuo, looking sleepy and very annoyed, opens the door. His eyes are narrowed at his brother as he mutters, "What the hell do you want?"

"It's very important, Shizuo!" The younger blond assures.

"Uh, huh... You said that last time."

"No, I'm serious! It really is-"

Shizuo growls. "Just tell me already!"

"Okay, okay. . . Wait, what was I talking about again?" He ponders as the older blond is about to shut the door.

"I don't have time for this, Kida."

Kida snapped his fingers, "Oh, yeah! Now I remember." He uses his foot to hold the door open as the older brother shut it on him. "I found someone on the beach!"

Shizuo freezes and opens the door. "Really?"

Kida nods. "Yeah! Well, I mean I think so..." He replies. "I was just walking along the beach-"

"At two in the morning?"

"Just listen," Kida says, "like I said, I was walking along the beach, minding my own business when someone was standing right there! We began to talk, well, sort of. He didn't speak Japanese. But anyways, and out of no where, he collapsed!" He says, loudly. When Kida explains something his uses a lot of hand motions.

Shizuo blinks, unsure whether he should believe him or not. Once he made up a story about meeting a unicorn and flying to a magical land. Turns out the unicorn was just a horse with a ice cream cone glued to it's forehead. "Where is he?"

"In the infirmary. Come on, I'll show you." He says, running down the hall.

Shizuo quickly changes and followes.

When they got to the infirmary Kida takes him to the boy. Shizuo realizes Kida isn't lying this time. That's a first. "His name is Mikado."

"Is he alright?" Shizuo asks, looking at the sleeping male attached to all sorts of different machines.

The younger blond nods. "Yeah, he's fine. He's just in a coma."

Shizuo couldn't help but wonder if the boy has any connection to Izaya. Maybe he came to take Izaya home. Or maybe he's a normal person, who washed up on the shore after a ship wreck.

"Do you think he may know Izaya?" Kida asks, looking at his older brother. Shizuo just shrugs, thinking about when he and Izaya were at the beach and Izaya waved at someone in the ocean. Was that him?

Shizuo turns around and begins to walk away. "I'll go see if Izaya's awake. If he is, I'll bring him back here. Then we can see if they know each other." He says as he leaves.

Kida nods and pulls up a chair, sitting beside Mikado. "You seem too nice to deserve this."

After a bit, Shizuo arrives at Izaya's door. He hesitates for a moment, hoping the dark haired male was awake. He doesn't want to wake him but he figures this was more important. Without another thought, he knocks.

No answer.

He knocks again and still receives no answer.

After waiting for a while he opens the door and looks into the dark room, faintly lit with moon light. He walks over to the bed and looks down at Izaya, who's soundly sleeping.

Shizuo sits down on the ledge of the bed and smiles. The dark haired male had his arms wrapped around a pillow while his head laid gently against it. Shizuo couldn't help but reach out and ruffle his hair lightly. Izaya let out a soft whine and stirs awake, looking up at the older blond.

"Mm?" He asks as he began to close his eyes again. "Go back to sleep..." Shizuo raises an eyebrow, curious to what he said, but shakes his head, grabbing Izaya's hand.

"Come on, you need to see something." Izaya's eyes shot open when Shizuo took his hand. He didn't notice but his face became a dark shade of red.

Shizuo tugs his hand gently a few times, as if telling him to get up. After a moment, Izaya realized what he was doing and nodded. He climbed out of bed and followed him out of the room, down the hallway, and into the infirmary.

Izaya glanced at the bed in front of him, noticing Kida. Then he gazed upon the comatose boy. His eyes instantly widened and he ran to the boys side. "Mikado!" He shouted, taking his brothers hand.

Kida and Shizuo watched in silence, wondering who the boy was exactly.

Izaya thought maybe he was dead but then heard him breathing. "Mikado...wake up."

Shizuo walked over to him with a notebook and explained with drawings that Mikado wasn't waking up yet. Izaya took the notebook and sketched out the machines connected to his brother. He then drew a question mark.

The blond scratched his head. He wasn't sure how to explain it. Especially through pictures only.

He sketched a heart and circled it. Then he looked at Izaya to see if he understood so far. The raven haired teen's face was red.

"A-ah...no." Shizuo tried to explain but was cut off when Izaya pressed his lips against the other's own. His eyes widened but then closed as he wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist.

Good thing Kida had went to sleep because he would have never heard the end of this.

The kiss quickly became a passionate make out session. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrists, deepening the kiss. His tongue explored the warm cavern of Izaya's mouth until they both pulled back to gasp for a breath. Izaya's face was flustered as he leaned away, looking into Shizuo's eyes. He flashed him a grin before scurrying out of the infirmary and to his bedroom where he plopped onto the bed. He nuzzled his hot face into the pillow and tried to forget what happened.

Shizuo stared at the doorway, lips parted slightly in shock. He shook his head and glanced at Mikado with a slight blush. "Hmph, what a tease." He huffed before leaving the infirmary as a nurse walked in to watch the sleeping boy overnight.

The next morning Shizuo woke up early. He decided to go check on the boy since he had a few hours to kill before breakfast. Turns out, he wasn't the only one who thought that.

Kida was sitting in a chair beside Mikado's bed. His hand was intertwined in the other's hand. After noticing Shizuo was there, he spoke up. "So tell me. Who and what exactly are these people? Izaya knew who he was since he knew his name. But why were they both on the beach butt naked?"

Shizuo pulled up a chair and sat beside him. He noticed that Kida seemed to be quite fond of the boy. "Well, that's for him to say. When he wakes up."

"What if he doesn-"

"He will." Shizuo assured with a smile. He ruffled his brothers hair as they engaged in some small talk. But that didn't last long.

Shizuo stood up and began to walk towards the door before he heard Kida say something. "Shizuo! Look, he's waking up..." He said, squeezing his hand a little tighter. "Come on... You can do it." Moments after his little pep talk the boys eyes opened.

"Hmmm...huh?" He mumbled, looking up at the boy hovering over him. "Kida-ack..!" He clenched his stomach, groaning in pain.

"Nurse!" Shizuo called and explained what was happening. The nurse went to Mikado's aid, trying to keep him calm.

Shizuo noticed the worry in Kida's face and he gave him a light smile. "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Kida nodded. "I can't help but feel like we met for a reason. Cliche, huh?" He let out a chuckle. "What about you and Izaya? I know you like him." Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly glancing to the side.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to take a shower." He said and left the room, walking towards his to get clothes. Then to his bathroom to shower.

After his shower, he laid down on his bed and decided to rest up for a bit before breakfast. When he rolled onto his side, he noticed Izaya laying there. "When did he-?" He sighed and shrugged, closing his eyes and falling back asleep.


End file.
